devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:OasisToolbarButtons
This tool-bar can cause a violation of the "Terms Of Use agreement" with some users if it is used in the MediaWiki:Wikia.js location I had this toolbar installed on Ikariam wiki in the main MediaWiki:Wikia.js file and had to remove it from there because on some users and Wikia staff members it moved the "Customize" option too far to the right, if they have added other options set to show on their main tool-bar as well. -- 18:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I never recommended to add it to MediaWiki:Wikia.js in the first place; you'll notice the install instructions only detail how to install it for personal use. That said, the script is largely superfluous nowadays anyway - it was written before Wikia added the "customizable toolbar" feature. -- Porter21 (talk) 09:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I was not meaning to make this as a "bad" item - I was just pointing out that if it is placed in the Wikia.js location that it can cause a violation of the "Terms Of Use" agreement with some users, not all. I have been using your toolbar for a long time and we never had a problem or anything with it untill one day when I had a problem with and contacted Wikia for help and then was informed that they did not have access to the "Customize" option on their screen, because they had many of these same buttons duplicated on their customized toolbar, forcing the "Customize" option too far to the right to be seen on their screen. Then they informed me that this was a violation. We resolved the problem with the "LayoutBuilder" and I moved oaisestoolbar to my personal settings and added the note here so others would know not to add it to the Wikia.js location because it can/will cause a violation if a Wikia staff member visits their site. -- 13:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to point out that the ToU does not target specific glitches - rather, it targets the scripts themselves. Any script that changes the "functionality" of something that Wikia made is a ToU violation. Thus, using the script in Wikia.js is always a ToU violation, for which the blame is placed on the person who put it there. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 16:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wikia did not say that changing the tool-bar was a violation of the ToU, the violation was that the "Customize" option was no longer available to the staff member, thus this would mean that others would also be affected, thus violating the ToU. -- 16:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Wikia's interpretation of the ToU varies between staff members in my experience. Some will say anything which modifies default functionality is a violation, some will say it's only things which block access to default functionality and/or make it inaccessible, some will say anything they don't like is a violation etc. Nonetheless, it'd probably be worth considering to tag any scripts on this site which might constitute a ToU violation if added to Wikia.js; OasisToolbarButtons is not the only one by far. Maybe add a field to the JS infobox which specifies "for site-wide use"/"for personal use only"? -- Porter21 (talk) 09:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Script quit working In the last 2 or 3 days, around the time that the Polish, Portuguese and Brazilian Portuguese languages were added the script, the script shows no buttons at the bottom of the page and preview quit working when editing pages until today when I disabled the script from my global.js file on the community site. -- 01:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :There need to be quotes around 'pt-br' (because of the dash), otherwise the script throws an error. -- Porter21 (talk) 13:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Added Ukrainian localization uk: { addTopic: "Додати тему", deleteThis: "Видалити", edit: "Редагувати", editWithForm: "форму", history: "Історія", move: "Перейменувати", protect: "Захистити", purge: "Очистити", undelete: "Відновити", unprotect: "Зміна захисту", viewSource: "Переглянути вихідний код", whatLinksHere: "Посилання сюди" },